Lost on Halloween
by Thesandyman14
Summary: Ash, Brock, May and Max are travelling through a forest on Halloween, what could possibly go wrong? Advancedshipping AshxMay


Ash, Brock, May and Max are travelling through a forest on Halloween, what could possibly go wrong?

Brock POV

"Man, its been a while since we stopped, I'm getting a little hungry" I thought  
Without any warning, both Ash and May said "I'm starving, I could eat anything"  
After this a synchronized growl from their stomachs caused them both to blush.  
"Its so obvious they like each other" I think while looking at Pikachu who nods in agreement.  
"Alright, we'll stop here for a while"  
"Great" says Max  
"I'm gonna need someone to get me firewood"  
"I'll get it" Ash and May say simultaneously and then blushing  
Me, being the genius I am, have a great idea  
"Why don't you both get some" I offer  
"Sure, come on Pikachu" Ash says  
"Oh no, Ash, I need Pikachu's help with something"  
"Oh… Ok then" he said nervously  
As the two walk off Max says to me "you really think this'll work?"  
"I sure hope so" I reply  
"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed

Ash POV

Well, this is really awkward.  
Don't get me wrong I like May, and I mean like her but I'm hopeless when it comes to being alone with girls.  
Somehow I think Brock knows I like her, but I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it.  
I'm only brought out of my thoughts when I walk into a tree.  
"Ow, my head" I say as May runs over to check on me  
"Ash, are you alright, what could you be thinking so hard about that caused you to walk into a tree, its not exactly hard to see" She says  
"I was thinking… nah don't worry about it" I say while blushing slightly  
I will tell her, just not right now  
"You had me worried, but at least you're the same Ash" she said while smiling  
God that smile could cure cancer  
She looked at me weirdly and I realised I must've been staring  
"Well, we better get that firewood" I say, trying to change the subject  
"Oh… Ok"

Max POV

What's taking those two so long? They're usually back hours before now  
"Hey Brock, its getting dark, maybe we should go look for them" I say  
"Pikapi" Pikachu says while nodding  
"No, its still early, besides we wouldn't want to see anything…." He stopped himself  
"what?" I ask  
"You'll understand when you're older"  
For once, I'm not sure I want to understand

May POV

"Ash, I think we're lost" I say, my voice filled with worry  
"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you"  
"T..thanks Ash" I manage to say  
"What're friends for" he says, giving me a thumbs up  
That got me. I could've cried. He just wanted me as a friend.  
We walked in silence for a while until I walked into a tree  
"Well, great minds think alike" Ash says  
Our laughter was short lived as we realised we just woke up a swarm of  
"BEEDRILL" Ash says grabbing by hand and dragging me away  
We run for what seemed like forever until we stopped at the side of a mountain.  
"I think we lost them" He says, I nod  
"Hey look a cave" I say  
"Lets bunker down for the night"  
We walk in and start to make a fire  
"Hey, May" Ash says  
"Yeah?"  
"You think you can let go of my hand now"  
I start blushing a lot as I notice that I've been holding his hand for a good 20 minutes  
"S..sorry" I say

Max POV

"I'm really worried Brock" I say  
"Me too, maybe they're hurt" Brock says  
"That didn't help my worrying" I mutter  
A bunch of kids in costumes walk past  
Oh man its Halloween, May hates Halloween  
"Brock we need to find them now!"

May POV

We're around the little fire we got, I'll admit I like Ash taking care of me, but its still freezing  
I'm brought out of my thoughts by a sudden "BOO!" as Ash jumps in my face wearing a mask  
I turn away and begin crying onto the cold stone floor  
"M..May? Its just a mask" I look at him and he looks confused and terribly worried  
"S..sorry" I say in between sniffs  
"What's the matter, you can tell me" he says as he starts holding my hand.  
"Its just that I hate today" I say, deciding to be honest  
"Halloween, why? You're not scared right?" Ash says  
"A little, when I was young, their was a man who used Halloween as an excuse to get kids in his house and…" I start crying again  
"Its Okay" Ash says while bringing me into a hug  
"I'm sorry for asking, you obviously don't like talking about it" Ash says

Ash POV

"I'll always keep you safe"  
Mays head looks up "You really mean that?"  
Should I tell her?  
"Of course I do, you're the most important person to me" Ash said before blushing  
"Thank you Ash, I didn't know I meant that much to you"  
I took a deep breath "May, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do, I'd be lost without you May"  
She looked at me funny  
"I know you don't like me the same, you've got Drew but I'll keep you safe no matter what"  
She started tearing up  
"May, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you"  
She starts crying uncontrollably  
Great, I just ruined our friendship  
"Ash… I don't like Drew" May says  
This was news to me so I turned to her  
"I love you Ash, I always have, you're so courageous and kind" She says  
"R..really" I say, not believing this is real  
"Yeah" she says  
"May, will you be my girlfriend" I say  
She looks at me and then leans forward and kisses me  
"Does that answer your question" She says with a wink  
"Yeah. Remind me to thank Brock later"  
"Why not right now"  
May and I turn to see the smug looks on the faces of Brock, Max and Pikachu  
"How much did you see?" May asks while blushing  
"Enough" Max says  
"C'mon lets go back" Brock says  
"May" I say  
"Yeah?" she replies  
"Happy Halloween"


End file.
